This invention relates generally to electric power distribution systems and more particularly pertains to electrifying conveying systems or a series of electrical devices.
In the electrical appliance industry, it is common practice to test an appliance under power while the unit is being moved along an assembly line. Such an assembly line requires a conveyor system with a mobile electrical power source or busway system.
There are presently two methods for accomplishing this. One method utilizes a trolley rail assembly with power pick-ups that are captive on the rail and electrically connected to the appliance. A second system utilizes a pallet containing conductive strips on its underside which engage individually mounted contact shoes (sometimes referred to as collector shoes or hot shoes) which are electrically powered. However, there are certain drawbacks associated with these prior art systems.
In the trolley rail solution, the power pick-up is often captive on the rail and also fixed to the pallet carrying the appliance. Hence it is difficult to remove a pallet from the assembly line if there should be some problem with the equipment. Sometimes the power pick-up is mounted directly onto the pallet, which takes up valuable pallet space. Additionally, such conveyor lines often make sharp turns, rotations and transfers which are difficult or impossible to negotiate with a trolley system.
In the contact shoe approach there are other problems. Namely, the shoes are typically mounted on some type of bar or rail by means of bolts, then connected to the electrical source through a terminal connector. This assembly is then sometimes covered with an insulating shield. The contact shoes are subject to wear and breakage under normal operation, and need to be replaced regularly. With this approach, replacement is very slow or time consuming and cumbersome, and often requires that the assembly line be shut down.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an electric power distribution system incorporating electrical hot shoe contacts or other types of pick-up contacts in a busway assembly which eliminates the aforedescribed disadvantages or drawbacks.